This invention claims priority from German application DE 10 2010 011 549.5, filed Mar. 15, 2010, and the contents of that application are incorporation herein in their entirety.
The invention concerns a method for the determination of an azimuth angle for servicing purposes of a wind power plant and a method for the servicing of a wind power plant as well as a wind power plant for the implementation of one of the servicing procedures.
Wind power plants should be maintained regularly. Beyond that, damaged wind power plants have to be repaired, for example because of lightning strikes or similar. It can be necessary, in particular if the servicing or a repair concerns the drive train of the wind power plant, to lock the rotor during the repair so that the mechanics can work safely. Such locking is in particular necessary in the case when a rotor bearing is damaged and repair work is performed in that location. Also during the replacing of parts of the transmission, the generator or similar in the machinery housing, the rotor has to be necessarily locked during the servicing work. In a known manner the machinery housing is aligned along with the rotor in the direction of the wind and the rotor blades are placed in feathered position and the rotor is then locked.
Disadvantageous in the context of the known servicing procedures is however the appearance of relatively large torques at the rotor in the case of changing directions of the wind. In particular in the case of servicing work that is difficult to estimate in duration, such as in the case of the replacing of rotor bearings or the disassembly of a transmission, the servicing state has to be verified taking into consideration a once-a-year-gust, wherein torques on the order of three times the nominal torque can occur.